Atomic Splashzord
Atomic Splashzord is the third Megazord of the Atomic Blitz Rangers in Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz. It is the formation between Machine Truck, Magic Zeppelin, and Atomic Striker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Atomic card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick it can do is manifest a giant femur- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the Atomic Striker: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Splashzords Magic Zeppelinzord Magic Zeppelinzord is a white auxiliary Atomic Dialzords modeled after a zeppelin. Magic Zeppelinzord can fire missiles from the ports adjacent to the cockpit. In its Attack Mode, the front half of the Atomic Dialzord splits apart to revealed a mace, which further reveals a gloved hand when opened. The mace can extend like a piston to attack. In the several combination it has been featured in, it has exhibited several strange and diverse abilities. These include but are not limited to: * extending and enlarging its mace *creating giant Atomic cards that allow for cloning by inserting a weapon into one card that then extends to the other cards *creating a giant bone that explodes when bit upon *transporting a Atomic Blitz Rangers from the cockpit into its palm *created exploding bubbles Fire Truckzord Fire Truckzord is a red & silver auxiliary Atomic Triggerzords modeled after a fire department ladder truck and a fire extinguisher. It is a redeco of Machine Crane & Drill. In a Atomic Boost, it summons the Splash Buster, an arm cannon in the shape of a fire extinguisher. It can fire dousing foam blasts which can also be used to attack. Its finisher is a blue-outlined white ball which devolves into a salvo of blue laser blasts onto the foe. Additional Formations To Be Added Notes *Its motif of a zeppelin is likely a reference to Led Zeppelin, an English rock band formed in 1968. **This follows the manner of the majority of the Lupin Collection being named after musical pop culture in the late 20th century. Coincidentally, it is the first Atomic Vehicle to be retrieved from Nicolette Shea's book rather than a Zwick Gangler or the AGSPO, then it had to be modified by Commander Madakko. **The name Fly now/Voler maintenant may be an homage to the song "Gonna Fly Now" from the film Rocky. ***Magic Zeppelinzord is the first Atomic Dialzords, or any Atomic Blitz Rangers arsenal for that matter, to have a French Lupin Collection name before being modified. **Scouting itself began in the UK, where Led Zeppelin is from. *The glove section of Magic is a static prop as opposed to being a flexible glove, ironic as it is in the appearance of a real-life inflatable glove. This may be why when utilizing the tricks of Magic, it is CGI. *In line with how the Atomic Blitz Rangers Mechs have heads that emulate their motif, Magic seems to be that of a magician (or by extension, a con man) with the bowtie albeit with an odd head sculpt unfitting of one. *Its Atomic Triggerzords counterpart is Fire Truckzord. Both are the third Auxiliary Mecha and third Megazord of their respective sets, each can form the chest and head of the Robo formation, and both can seemingly extend to attack. **Unlike its Atomic Triggerzords counterpart, the Magic Zeppelinzord is not a retool of a previous Atomic Vehicle. *This is the only arm-combination Atomic Dialzords to lack an elbow joint. *Magic × Warrior Magimajo Pures! From Aino Momoka & Mitsuki Hanamori TV Magic Girls Show. *This is the second Machine Crane & Drill used by a Atomic Blitz Rangers. The first was Police Biker. It is also the first one to feature in regular Atomic Flightzord formations. **It is also the first to be used by the other main Atomic Blitz Rangers. *Fire Truckzord's head sculpt resembles a fireman’s helmet and mask, deviating from the law enforcement theme but keeping in line with the public service theme. *Atomic Splashzord strays away from the convention of Robo names in Atomic Blitz Rangers. While it does use both a Triggerzords and a Dialzords, it is dubbed Atomic Flightzord, even when the head of Fire Truckzord is used as opposed to Magic Zeppelinzord's, meaning it depends on the pilots for the Robot formation name. Also, Atomic PatFlightzord has PatKaiser's legs, hinting that Atomic Striker's form serves as another factor for Robo names. *Splash share some similiraties with past firefighting mecha **GoGo Fire from GoGo Sentai Boukenger and Fire Truck Zord from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, where they are used to extinguish flames. **Splash's Keisatsu Boost form is a fire extinguisher, something that Fire Ressha from Ressha Sentai Toqger possessed, but the latter was only made for the mecha form. **It can extend its ladder like Red Ladder from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive and Lightspeed RescueZords from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. ***In addition, the head sculpture from Splash bears some resemblance with the head of Victory Robo. **All of them are rescue vehicles for firefighting. See Also *Magic Dial Fighter - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. *Trigger Machine Splash - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Auxiliary Zord